Spite
by hoagie
Summary: Set in the Channel Chasers future, Vicky the dictator finally corners an old friend. Only the meeting doesn't go as she had hoped.


I don't know what I was thinking when i wrote this, I really don't.

* * *

He was right here in front of me after all those years of desperate searching I had found him. They had found him in hiding out in a small shack left in the ruins of Dimmsdale of all places. When I had finally arrived my security forces had already encircled the tiny building, each man with his rifle leveled at the shack. They knew that I demanded that he be taken alive, but my propaganda machine had labeled Timmy Turner the most dangerous man on earth and they weren't taking any chances.

My security chief approached me and bowed by reflex before he spoke of the situation. "Madam we've had him cornered for the last hour. I've prepared a plan for entry and I think we'll be able to capture."

"No" I cut him off "I'll handle this myself"

"Madam with all due respect, I have to say" I cut him off again

"Correct me if I'm wrong but I don't believe your duties as security chief include questioning my word" Realizing the severity of his situation he bowed to me again

"No ma'am your word is absolute"

"Good I'm glad we've reached an understanding, now order your men to stand down."

I watched as he stood up and clicked his fingers once. Every balaclava clad soldier lowered his rifle and moved back behind their chief. I told them to stay at least 300 meters away and that under no circumstance am I to be disturbed. With my troops in line I ventured towards Timmy.

The shack was a sorry sight, along with the entire town of Dimmsdale. The war that had preceded my rise to power had not been kind to it and now the tiny shack was one of the few structures left standing. As I drew closer to him my heart began to flutter, it had been years since I last saw him and I missed him so much it hurt.

It wasn't until two or so years after I had stopped babysitting him and I began my rise to power that I realized he meant something to me. When my position as ruler was secure I decided to send out my forces to bring him to me, but as time passed they never caught up with him. They only ever brought back trinket of his, pictures of him. The pictures of Timmy were a shock to me. I never thought the twerp was ugly but he grew up to be so handsome that my interest in him grew into obsession. Every year that passed without him made me bitter and angry, my subjects suffered for his actions but my feelings for him only intensified.

Hesitantly I opened the door of the rundown shack and found him sitting behind a small table. He looked at me and smiled. "Why isn't it the woman who destroyed my life and everything I hold dear? Vicky, please sit down."

He gestured towards a chair set up on the opposite side of the table that was facing him. I sat down doing my best to ignore how much his sarcastic attitude had hurt me.

"So Vicky" he said causing a stir inside me as no one had called me that for years.

"You finally found me."

"Yeah" I blurted out weakly. He was filthy and had a disheveled look about him but he was gorgeous. He made me nervous and incapable of thinking clearly like I was teenager all over again. "Why the fuck have you been chasing me all these years? Aren't you content with ruling the world or do you have to track down everyone you ever knew and make them miserable before you'll be happy?"

I had played this encounter out in my mind a thousand times. I would confess my undying love for him and whisk him away to a life of luxury and peace that no one else could experience. Childhood "friends" would become lovers and would live happily ever after, but that didn't appear to be possible. Still with the opportunity before me I had to try. I had to try and convince him we were meant to be. "Timmy, I'm sorry for the way I treated you when we were kids."

A vicious sounding chuckle escaped his lips before he said "I'm sure you are" In a sarcastic tone.

Timmy reached under the table and brought up a pistol which he leveled at my head. "I thought you would lord it over when you finally caught me, so I kept this with me just in case."

I lowered my head on the verge of tears. My heart was in tatters, he would never accept my love. "Any last words Vicky?"

I just mumbled my words, unconcerned about my fate. "Go ahead and kill me Timmy, I don't care anymore."

I heard a dull thud and looked up to see he had placed the pistol on the table. "So it's true after all, you really love me don't you Vicky."

I felt my face turn red; it was such a strange time to feel embarrassed when my life had been on the line seconds ago. "What gave me away?" I said.

"I know you Vicky, I know that you would never let someone else kill you unless you weren't willing destroy that person and knowing how cold heated you are there isn't anyone you aren't willing to kill. Well except for me evidently." Timmy let out another short laugh. "So after all these years the twerp stole your heart. Well let's get back to business." Timmy said before he picked up the pistol again.

This time however he put the muzzle to his own head. My heart sank and I shouted "Timmy what are you doing?"

"I told you Vicky, you destroyed everything I ever cared about, my family, my friends and our town, the only thing you and I ever shared."

With tears in my eyes I pleaded with him. "Timmy I'm so sorry, you don't have to do this!"

He shook his head and said "No, it's too late now. The only reason I chose to live this long was for the chance to kill you. Now though, I know I can hurt you more by taking my own life."

Through my sobbing I managed to blurt out "Timmy I'm sorry please don't so this, I love you!"

He smiled at me and said "I know" before he pulled the trigger.

The bang made me jump but I looked on in horror as what was left of his head collapsed onto the table. His blood had splattered everywhere and some fell on my face. I could taste his blood on my lips as I sobbed uncontrollably. The blood from his body began to pool on the table and made its way towards me, dripping onto my legs but I didn't care. I couldn't control myself I just kept on sobbing, Crying out to myself I said "Timmy, why? I loved you so much.

* * *

Feel free to flame this one as its out of character, unoriginal (I took the idea of future Vicky becoming obsessed with Timmy from Missing by Tearatone Maystar) and its just plain depressing.


End file.
